


Ride with Me

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Uber AU, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Hi there.”What. In. The. World.Sparkling blue eyes brimming with unreasonable happiness stared at his own brown eyes. “Yuuri Katsuki?”***Uber Au.





	Ride with Me

“I honestly do not know what you want,” a Thai boy lying down on his face on the bed, complained to his best friend who was organizing papers on the desk. “Do you want to go on a blind date?”

 

“No,” the Japanese boy replied, “I’m not interested in the moment.” 

 

Phichit whined, stomping his foot against the bed. It was as if he was having the dating problem and his best friend was the one giving advice. “But. You. Are. Already. Twenty. Five.”

 

Yuuri huffed, offended, so he threw an eraser he found on the desk at his honest-to-goodness friend, “What does _age_ have to do with anything?” Not that he was offended really.

 

“Everything.” Phichit enunciated every syllable of the word, throwing back the eraser and snickering as it hit Yuuri’s shoulder. “Do you see 80 year olds banging 20 year olds?”

 

“If those viral videos are true then sure.”

 

“If,” the Thai boy screamed, standing on the bed with a jump and his arms raised, “If it’s true but never mind that, you need to start finding your one true love.” 

 

Yuuri snorted, shaking his head at the silly idea. “Sure, Jan. As if I will find someone who will accept my ugly self.”

 

It went silent for a few moments, Yuuri smiled, believing the dating idea was done and gone. That was until he squeaked as two hands groped his ass, making him lose his grip on the papers. “P-Phichit, what the _fuck_?” he screamed with his native language.

 

Those hands did not even stop, “Hm-hmm, nice, perky, and squeezable.” Phichit gave the bottom two light pats.

 

Yuuri moved to punch his friend but said friend dodged with a mischievous grin. “It’s been a while since I got that feel and man, if you were my type, I would totes bang you against everything in this apartment.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

“Your crotch says otherwise.”

 

“It’s fucking flat.”

 

“Au contraire, monsieur.”

 

“Shut your trap, Phichit. You ain’t slick with French.”

 

“Hey, low blow.”

 

The Japanese boy groaned, slumping on the desk chair. “Why am I even friends with you?”

 

“Because I’m awesome and everyone needs that awesome friend who is more awesome than them,” Phichit laughed, sitting back on the bed. “Anyway, at least just hear me out?”

 

“No w—”

 

“You’re 25—”

 

“Irrelevant.”

 

“—and hot as fuck—”

 

“Lies.”

 

“—let me finish,” the Thai boy whined, making Yuuri snort whilst rolling his eyes, “Don’t you dare roll your eyes at me, young man.”

 

“Phichit, no.”

 

“Then let me finish or else I will post that pole dancing video of you.”

 

Silence.

 

“As I was saying,” Phichit smirked, enjoying the glare the Japanese boy was giving him, “You’re 25, hot as fuck, bangable, _and_ beautiful on the inside and outside. Totally husband material. You’ve been through a lot of shitty relationships—gosh, don’t even get me started with that douchebag hot bouncer guy you ended up dating, like, man, how did you take him i—”

 

“MOVING ON.”

 

“—sorry. Anyway, you have gone through shitty relationships and honestly deserve a fucking break from those. Which is why, I believe that you deserve having someone who _I_ know will make you happy and treat you like a goddamn queen. And I know people.”

 

“Seriously, Phichit. You literally set me up with that bouncer.”

 

“MOVING ON.”

 

“Tsk.”

 

“I know better now, trust me,” Phichit exclaimed, waving his hands dramatically in the air. “I have a friend who can approve of my choices for you now!”

 

“Seung-gil?”

 

“How did you know?”

 

“Guessed,” Yuuri smiled, then raised a brow, “But I thought you guys were dating already?”

 

“FWB.”

 

“Really now?”

 

“What? I’m 20. I get to explore my sexual desires.” Phichit argued. “Now, let me continue—”

 

“Honestly, Phichit, I get what you want for me.” Yuuri cut him off, giving a look at his best friend when he made a motion to interrupt, “I love you and all but I just don’t want anything right now. I am enjoying my single life since I get to focus on my work and I don’t need any more heartbreak to ruin this renewed concentration I have.”

 

It is not that Yuuri did not want to find his _one true love_ , if one would call it. Or even if it exists. Truth be told, it would be a dream to find someone who would love him unconditionally—his soulmate. Sure, he had those thoughts and ideas of domestic loving installed in his head before he goes to sleep or when he is on a break from work but that was it. He was a realist. He did not want to dwell in these thoughts and gain so much hope for it to only be taken away. It was too painful.

 

“I want to find my own love in my own time, Phichit,” he sighed, “I don’t want anyone to force relationships on me, god, I have my mom for that. I just…I just want time.”

 

His best friend was quiet at first, looking at him solemnly. With a huff, he got off the bed and went to hug him.

 

“You know, I love you right, Yuuri?”

 

“Yes, yes.”

 

“And I will love you even if you end up alone and wrinkly. I will grow wrinkly together with you.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“I will love you even if you end up with a hotter than me, which is impossible by the way, man. Or girl, but I know you don’t swing that way.”

 

“Jeez.”

 

“I will love you even if you end up finding out your one true love was an 80-year-old man.”

 

“Phichit, just. Stop.”

 

***

 

Yuuri was going to be late.

 

He had a meeting with his boss, which ended up taking most of his time, making him possibly late for the movie plans he had with Phichit. As much as he wanted to leave the meeting, he could not, especially with how famous the reputation of his Russian boss is. Yakov Feltsman was treated as a god in the Fashion Industry.

 

He tried calling for taxi for about ten times before he groaned, checking the time on his phone. He puffed his cheeks, scrolling through his traveling apps Phichit had installed for him one time.

 

Uber.

 

He clicked the app out of curiosity, surprised to see he already had an account ready. He must have used this long ago. Or Phichit had made him an account as soon as he installed this. Thank you, Phichit. He looked at the payment options and snorted to find his credit card already placed. He would not even be surprised if Phichit had a picture of his credit card to access apps. Damn it, Phichit.

 

He placed the requirements needed for the travel and waited for the app to find him a driver. He bit his lip nervously when 20 seconds had passed and nothing was appearing. Maybe his app was not functioning properly. He went to swipe it away when his phone pinged, signaling the app had found him a driver.

 

Looking at the contact information given to him, his eyes widened.

 

Why. Is. A. Dog. The. Profile. Picture.

 

He wanted to cancel the ride. Why the hell would someone use a dog as a profile picture on an app that should require the face to be seen so that they would know who and where they are if they ever happen to be a kidnapper or something, Yuuri thought to himself. But he could not do it, especially with how little cars were found in his area.

 

Victor Nikiforov.

 

The rating of the unknown dog person was a five for some reason.

 

Maybe he will give it a shot.

 

 _Your driver is arriving_.

 

He is here then, Yuuri sighed, looking at his phone and the cars in front of him, comparing the plate number on the phone to the cars.

 

He waved, when he saw the car, and found it coming towards him and stopping at the drop-pick up zone. He found the car’s window rolling down and when he went to take a peek, his voice caught in his throat.

  

“Hi there.”

 

What. In. The. World.

 

Sparkling blue eyes brimming with unreasonable happiness stared at his own brown eyes. “Yuuri Katsuki?”

 

Bark.

 

Yuuri looked at the back of the car to find a big brown poodle barking happily at him.

 

He turned his eyes towards the smiling man in the driver’s side, “U-Uhm, yes. I’m Yuuri Katsuki. V-Victor, I suppose?”

 

“Yes!” handsome man chirped, unlocking the doors, “You can sit anywhere you want. Makkachin is friendly to anyone.”

 

“O-Okay.” What the fuck, Yuuri? Get your grip together, he screamed internally. It is not the first time you have seen a hot man that would make your knees melt and beg for his co—. Whoa there self, control yourself, he pinched at himself.

 

“You coming in?” God-like being chuckled, raising a brow, “Or would you want me to carry you in?”

 

Is that an option, because I would totally want to be in your arms right now, Yuuri thought, staring at him blankly.

 

“Sure, you want me to carry you now?”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“You want me to carry you right?" the man winked with a grin, "I myself want to feel what it's like having you in my arms?”

 

“I SAID THAT OUT LOUD.”

 

Victor laughed, “You did. Not that I mind though. You’re cute.”

 

Yuuri flushed. He could feel himself heat up from head to toe. He was probably as red as a tomato right now. He wanted to faint.

 

“Anyway, Yuuri Katsuki, as much as I would want to carry you right now, the cars behind me want us to get going with that irritating honking of theirs, so if you would please enter the car, it would be great.”

 

Like a robot, Yuuri entered the backseat of the car, letting the dog slobber him as he settled.

 

“Aw, why did you sit at the back?” the man whined, “Anyway, are you ready, Yuuri Katsuki?”

 

“J-Just. Yes. I am.”

 

“Alright, hold on tight, oh! Please hold on to Makkachin while you’re at it. He loves cuddles anyway.”

 

 

 

Well.

 

They were stuck in traffic.

 

Yuuri and hot man from the heavens blessed with the name Victor Nikiforov.

 

Even the name was hot.

 

As much as Yuuri wanted out of the car, God seemed to have other plans for him because traffic has appeared in a street where traffic never happens. Yipee.

 

Besides that, the god-like man would not stop winking at him from the rearview mirror.

 

Yuuri does not know how red he is or if there is steam coming out from his ears because he feels as if he is about to explode from his fluster.

 

“So, Yuuri Katsuki,” Victor smiled through the mirror, “How old are you?”

 

Clearing his throat to make sure he did not lose his voice, “I’m 25. And please, just call me Yuuri.” Success.

 

“Okay, Yuuri.” He winked, then gasped, “Ooh! I’m currently 28 and single. Are you single, Yuuri?”

 

The Japanese boy choked on his own spit, earning a playful bark from the poodle currently crushing him with his weight, “Wh-what? Why are you asking me that?” He squeaked out.

 

“Well,” man in question laughed, “I’m single and I find you interesting. So, I want to give it a shot.”

 

“We literally just met a few minutes ago.” Yuuri gaped at him, “And literally gave around 5 sentences to each other. That does not make up a long conversation. So how can you find me interesting?”

 

“We got this time in traffic as a starter for a long conversation, I suppose,” said man smiled, “The fact that you said your interesting thoughts out loud was interesting enough for me, _Лапушка_ **.”**

 

Whatever he just said, immediately had him develop a language kink he never believed he would have, Yuuri thought, biting his lips to control himself.

 

“I-I’m not interesting though,” he managed to say, sadly smiling as he played with the dog’s ears.

 

“Sure, you are!” Victor chuckled, “Since I picked you up from Feltsov Co., you probably work there, right?”

 

“Yes,” Yuuri smiled, sincerely, bravely throwing a glance at the rearview mirror to admire the stunning blue eyes. Luckily, those eyes were focused on the road. “I work as a designer there.”

 

“Amazing! Have any of your designs got approved?”

 

“Well, I don’t want to brag and all but, the Spring and Winter designs last year were my designs.”

 

Eyes widened and turned to look at him through the rearview mirror with surprise, “Those designs were so beautiful, you designed them?”

 

“Yes,” Yuuri let out a small giggle, “You have seen them I presume?”

 

“If you have a younger brother who is obsessed with how he looks with branded goods then yes,” Victor smiled, thinking of his fiery younger brother, “Which reminds me, you both have the same name.”

 

“He’s a Yuuri too?”

 

“Hm-hmm, only with one u though. Have you any siblings, Yuuri?”

 

The raven-haired man nodded, smiling at the thought of his sibling, “Yes, an older sister named Mari. She is very protective of family but that is what I love about her.”

 

“Same with my younger brother,” Victor snorted, “Only that he would not want to admit it.”

 

“Interesting,” Yuuri grinned.

 

“Hm-hm,” Victor agreed, “One time, my foot got fractured after an exhilarating football (soccer) game, and he freaked out. He was going on and on about how careful I should be and that he would not want to lose me. Then he continued on with calling me a stupid fucker.”

 

Fuck, even curse words sound heavenly coming from his mouth.

 

“Anyway, Yuuri,” Victor smirked, making Yuuri heat up. “Do you have any hobbies, you know, besides designing clothes with those God-given talented of yours.”

 

“Uhm, I like ice skating, I guess.”

 

“Wow!” the Russian man’s eyes widened, “No wonder. Even that suit of yours don’t cover that beautiful physique of yours.”

 

If Yuuri had not exploded earlier, he was sure he exploded right now. He slumped against the chair as he spluttered nonsense. Maccachin licked his face, whining at the sudden change of position.

 

“What?” Victor innocently questioned, eyebrows raising a bit, “I am merely stating the truth **,** _Лапушка_ **.”**

“Uh-uhm,” Yuuri stuttered, “I—”

 

“Aw, we’re here already.”

 

“What?” Yuuri had not noticed they had already arrived. It felt like such a short time and for some reason, he regretted not talking to him more. It just felt so natural despite him blushing pretty much every second. He could not even deny the fact that his stomach had a billion butterflies fluttering about. It had been a long time since he felt these genuine yet surreal feelings.

 

“As much as I want to drive you away from here and bring you home,” the silver-haired man pouted, turning to look at him, “I am sure you have some endeavors here, so I won’t hold you back.”

 

He could not believe he was doing this but he could not stop whatever was about to come out from his mouth.

 

“C-can I have your number?”

 

Silence.

 

“You know, uhm, never mind. I should just—”

 

“Give me your hand.”

 

Yuuri felt his hand being pulled by a bigger— _fuck_ —and warm hand. He watched as the handsome man wrote his digits on his hand, blushing as he turned his hand over to kiss the knuckles.

 

Those lips were so soft.

 

“This is my personal number, _Котёнок_ ,” sparkling blue eyes pierced through his own, “Call me.”

 

Yuuri mechanically moved out of the car, watching as the Russian roll down the window to wink at him before he drove away. It was when he took five slow steps towards the mall did he realize.

 

“I didn’t pay him.”

 

 

***

 

“Yo,” Yuuri winced as a punch met his arm and he faced his angry best friend, “What the hell, Yuuri? We missed the movie!”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Sorry, doesn’t cut it!”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“I swear, if you weren’t my best friend I would totally beat you up here and then.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“It was a Marvel movie for crying out loud!”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Spiderman, Yuuri! Spiderman! You know how I have hots for Spiderman and his sexy Spandex!”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Stop saying sorry!”

 

“Sorry.”

 

Phichit sighed, fixing the cap on his head. After careful consideration of the state he seemed to notice his friend in, he had to ask, “What happened to you?” He rarely saw this blank and dazed version of Yuuri. It could either mean a good thing or a bad thing. If it was bad, he swore he was going to beat up whoever reduced Yuuri into such a state.

 

Yuuri did not know if he wanted to tell Phichit because there are a few possible reactions that may come up:

 

One. Phichit will squeal and force him to tell every juicy detail.

 

Two. Phichit will punch him and get mad at ditching him for a random stranger.

 

Three. Phichit will squeal and punch him for not not telling him asap.

 

 

“I think I met my one true love.”

 

Silence.

 

“OH. MY. GOD.”

 

Leave it to Phichit to have the liveliest reactions.

 

Yuuri winced again, but this time with Phichit’s high pitched squeals with a side of playful slaps to his back. “Tell me! Tell me, you bitch!” The Thai boy demanded. This earned him a warning look from one of the guards in the cinema area. At least Phichit had the decency to look guilty as he nodded and flashed the guard a peace sign.

 

Yuuri let himself be dragged off by the excited boy, finding himself seated on a couch in Starbucks.

 

Phichit bought them drinks, because apparently, having drinks added to the “tea” he was about to spill. But they were in Starbucks whose specialty was coffee rather tea. That did not stop Phichit, however, from ordering a Chamomile for himself and a Caramel Frappuccino for Yuuri.

 

“So,” Phichit said, as he sat down and placed their drinks in front of them, “Spill.”

 

Yuuri sighed, “He’s an Uber driver.”

 

“Well shit, I did not expect that.” Phichit let out a laugh, sipping his tea, squinting as his tongue burned at the heat. “He was a hot Uber driver I presume. He was so hot that you wanted to jump his bones then, huh?”

 

“Jesus, Phichit.”

 

“I was right,” the Thai boy smirked, “Do you have a picture at least? Or a description? Come on. Details please.”

 

“Well, his name is Victor Nikiforov and I’m guessing he’s Russian.” Yuuri started, blushing a bit at the memory of the Uber driver.

 

“Damn, boy. Found yourself a hot guy with a hot name. I bet he has a hot accent.”

 

“He does.” Just the thought of Victor’s accent again had Yuuri flushing all over. He was not usually like this so how can one certain man who he had met and converse for such a short time affect him like this, he thought.

 

“I can see that you’re telling the truth,” Phichit sipped at his tea, “Especially with that half hard boner of yours.”

 

Yuuri blushed even more, as he shifted and coughed loudly. “Anyway, he’s 28—”

 

“Damn, daddy.”

 

“Phichit, stop.”

 

“Hm.”

 

“Anyway,” Yuuri coughed again, lightly biting at the straw of his Caramel Frappuccino, “He just asked me about my job and well, hobby. He also—nevermind.” He cut himself off, he did not want to tell this to Phichit because he knows how nosy and pushy Phichit could be.

 

“Nevermind, my ass. Tell me or else. Pole dancing video.”

 

“Ugh, he asked me if I was single because apparently, he’s interested.”

 

Phichit slowly sat back, sipping his tea. He looked at Yuuri with eyes full of giddiness. “And you call him, one true love because?”

 

“Well, not really, but.” Yuuri looked away for a second before his mouth naturally formed a small smile, “He just—just talking to him feels so surreal and yet natural at the same time. I felt like I had to be open to him even if we just met for such a short time. I swear Phichit, whenever he would say this Russian word I can’t even pronounce, my mind goes blank and suddenly I’m in a kitchen baking with him.”

 

“Wow, domestic already?”

 

“Yeah, and he gave me his number.”

 

“Where?” Phichit exclaimed, setting his tea down as he made hand motions.

 

Yuuri showed his palm, “He wrote it down before I got off. I didn’t even pay him.”

 

Phichit put his hands on his mouth, eyes widened as he sat back against the couch again. He was silent for a bit before he let out a choppy sigh. “So, when are you going to contact him?”

 

“What do you mean when,” Yuuri scoffed, “I’m not contacting him.”

 

Phichit scoffed back, “Of course you will.”

 

“No,” Yuuri denied, “It would be too embarrassing for him to be seen with me. He was like a god and I was an ant.”

 

“What lies are you telling me, bitch?” Phichit smacked his friend behind the head, “You’re a fucking god.”

 

“No, I’m not.”

 

“Yes, you are.” Phichit argued before he looked around, “And I am going to prove it to you.” He suddenly grabbed a passing by man and forced him on the couch. The man was startled and looked scared of what was about to happen. “Don’t you think he’s hot?” Phichit asked, pointing at Yuuri.

 

The unfortunate man looked at Yuuri up and down, smiling. “Well, I’m straight, but yes he is hot.”

 

“Then you aren’t straight as you thought, now bye.” Phichit pushed the man out of the couch, making the man grumble as he walked away. “See.”

 

“That was embarrassing.”

 

“Shut up, you love me.”

 

Yuuri laughed a bit, shaking his head. Biting his lower lip, he found himself saying, “I’m going to call him.”

 

“Thank fuck,” Phichit smirked.

 

Yuuri grabbed his phone and went to the dial pad. As he was about to type, he noticed the smudge on his palm.

 

“It’s smudged!”

 

Phichit looked alarmed, “What is?”

 

“His number!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Russian Words Used:
> 
> Лапушка – Darling  
> Котёнок – Kitten


End file.
